Megalomaniac
by TNAKnockOut82
Summary: Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy plan to take over the WWE
1. Enough is Enough

Megalomaniac  
  
Vince McMahon played God with wrestlers lives around the time that Jeff Jarrett played reality with Vince himself. It took two people to change the face of professional wrestling forever and it was a battle that no one thought could be won! However, Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy thought otherwise and never gave up, no matter what the consequences. They lost their wives and their children, but gained friends, fans of the WWE and TNA, to be exact that never gave up on them. This is the story of two men, who defied Vince McMahon and went on to become the chairmen of the ultimate wrestling community: United Front Wrestling.  
  
" You know Matt, this life is starting to suck!" Chris Jericho exclaimed as he sat next to Matt Hardy.  
  
" Starting to suck, Chris? I say that this life has sucked for a long time! With Amy in North Carolina taking care of two kids, I say she has a better life than I do! I almost can't take this shit anymore!" Matt said as his eyes narrowed as he saw Vince McMahon walking towards them.  
  
Vince stopped and talked to them for a few minutes then left when Matt's cell went off. It was Amy to tell him that she would finally be able to watch Raw since her mom was taking care of the kids. They hung up with each other a few moments later as Matt watched Chris walk off; Matt shoved the phone into the pocket of his jacket and walked off as well. He was stopped by Gail Kim who asked him if Vince had found him; he said yes as she said that she'd see him in the ring. He told her okay as he walked off to get ready; he found Christian on his phone to Edge, who had been sidelined with another injury while down at OVW.  
  
" Yeah that really sucks man! Maybe you can clear something up for me; is it true that you're coming to Raw when you get back?" Christian asked as Matt rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
Christian mustn't have gotten the answer that he wanted because he hung up in a huff. He threw the cell into his bag sitting next to him as he continued to fume and then he turned to Matt.  
  
" That son of a bitch won't give me a straight answer! He completely ignored my question and tried to change the subject!" Christian said as he left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
For the years that they knew each other, Matt never really saw Christian act like a five year old. He was after all under a lot of pressure from management to reinvent him and he couldn't stand it! Matt never really saw what the big deal was about doing what management told you to. Matt was a person like that, always doing what others wanted him to, he was the opposite of his brother. When Jeff was released, Matt didn't really feel sorry for him; he kept telling Jeff that he needed to stick it out and quit bitching! It was Matt who told him that he needed help, not just with his passion but with his drug use too; it was hard for Matt to feel sorry for his baby brother when all the shit that was happening was Jeff's fault.  
Matt decided that when Jeff left that it was better that way and that in time Jeff would want to come back: but it wasn't now! Matt's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; he heard the person come in and turned to find his brother standing in the doorway. They just stood there and looked at each other...  
  
Rachel Kinsella stood and looked at her sister standing in the doorway. They hadn't seen each other in over two years since Rachel moved to begin work for the WWE. Rachel moved to Greenwich, Connecticut a year after she graduated from college for a meeting with Vince McMahon. He hadn't liked Rachel because she wasn't willing to do what he asked her to, but Stephanie and Shane both liked her, so he hired her. He let Stephanie and Shane keep an eye on her and her quick friendship with Matt Hardy made him a bit suspicious.  
Rachel knew what she wanted and knew how to get it, but it wasn't until a chance encounter with Matt that she got her chance. Her friend Michele was so pissed at her at first, but got over it quickly; her parents didn't quite like the idea, but if she was happy that was what was important. Rachel walked over to her sister and they hugged as she let her into the office in WWE headquarters in Greenwich. Rachel was just on her way to Raw when her assistant, Natalia said that she had a visitor; a few moments later and the two sisters were on their way to the Nassau Coliseum for Raw.  
When they got there, Rachel went straight to find Matt; they always talked before Raw and after a match. When she did find him, she also found Jeff Hardy there as well, which shocked the hell out of her. She turned and left the room to find her sister, who was in a conversation with Molly Holly at the time. "Oh great! We hate each other and my sister is talking to her!" Rachel thought to herself as she approached them. Molly told Rachel's sister that it was a nice to meet her and ignored Rachel as she walked towards Matt, who was followed by Jeff.  
  
" What was that all about? You two didn't even say hi to each other!" Rachel sister, Monica said.  
  
" Molly and I haven't ever gotten along! I guess I said something to piss her off, but when have I ever never pissed someone off?"  
  
Her sister agreed as they walked away; Rachel felt someone pull her back and turned to find Jeff's hand on her arm. She told her that she'd catch up with her later as she turned back to Jeff. He pulled her off to the side as she just looked at him; when she showed up in the company Jeff had completely lost everything and one month later he was released. When she had heard that he was going to be wrestling for a ROH show, she was sitting in the crowds waiting for him. She was surprised, somewhat with the lukewarm reaction he received: screams from the girls, but not all of them and profanities hurled at him by the rest. One man sitting next to her yelled at him: "Why can't you be like your brother!" and another one yelled: "Go home you cocksucking druggie!".  
Jeff's voice shook her from her thought as he asked her why she was looking at him that way. She didn't answer right away as she thought back to the article she had written about him after his release:  
  
No More Jeff Hardy  
  
I do wish Jeff Hardy all the best of luck with whatever happens in his  
life. God bless him for what he's done for sports entertainment!  
  
As I was looking through my WWE websites, my eyes fell upon this heading:  
"Breaking News: Jeff Hardy fired from the WWE!"  
  
Now, to say the least, I was not the bit surprised that "Mr. Extreme" and the WWE had parted ways. It wasn't even a surprise to me or anyone else for that matter that knew Jeff Hardy had lost his passion for wrestling, for other things like his music, art and writing. It was inevitable that Jeff would eventually choose something else than wrestling, but what does this mean for the die hard Jeff Hardy fans? After all, they are the ones that deserve an answer, I am not a Jeff Hardy fan, but I still wonder! Does Jeff realize that all the fans he is leaving behind will either stick with him or will many of them give up on him?  
The next question you could ask yourself is will Jeff Hardy find success with his music? Or has the WWE got the WWE fans thinking that Jeff Hardy is a just another victim of their own personal gain? You could say, "what has he gained?" if you had been asking this early on in his career, the answer would be beating Triple H for the Intercontinental title and the formation of the forever popular Team Extreme. If you had been asking this when the Hardyz and Lita returned after their hiatus, it would be a short feud with Undertaker, winning the European title from William Regal (although, it was admitted that it was a title that was never wanted to be taken or given to, i.e. Jeff Hardy's mouth it came out of!), and as it would turn out, a short-lived love affair with current women's champion: Trish Stratus!  
Then suddenly without warning, Jeff Hardy fell back into his old bad habits. No showing house shows, strange behavior and the old excuses had come back. What was going on in his mind when he decided to stay home and not contact anyone as to his whereabouts? Can anyone, let alone Jeff tell us what he was thinking? Did he realize that many of the people who came to RAW or Smackdown were there expecting Jeff Hardy to be there? Did he realize that he has/d fans, or did that fact slip his mind? We know something was going on up in that rainbow colored head of his, but what was it exactly?  
Is it really safe to say that the decision to fire Jeff Hardy was in the WWE's corner? In one the dozen topics of the Jeff Hardy/WWE saga; why does everyone assume that the WWE made the decision? On wrestlezone.com, it was said that he was a mutual agreement between Jeff and management. Which brings up the next topic in this mini-article: If anything, there was equal blame on both sides of the fence.  
WWE knew the talent that he had, but never really gave him the full potential that he needed. Screaming girls couldn't even save him. Jeff knew that he should have quit a long time ago. If you don't give a flying fuck about what you're doing, then get out. The fans never said that Jeff Hardy, or any other Superstar needed to take crazy risks to make us happy! That's what the WWE thought we wanted and they should have put a stop to it a long time ago, before Jeff had it seems, given up hope.  
I think we as fans need to take a step back and realize that there is truly equal blame. If the WWE and Jeff Hardy can't realize that, then it's their loss. What will the future of Jeff Hardy be? Will he ever fall back on the right track again? Only time and Jeff know the answer.  
  
Jeff's voice shook her thoughts as she started to speak again.  
  
" It's just kind of funny you know?! One month after I entered the company, you were being released! You really lost a lot here in the WWE Jeff, more than you think and more than you know. People were afraid and still are afraid to talk about you: you're a sore subject around these locker rooms! This may all sound stupid to you, but the truth hurts, especially when it comes back to bite you in the ass!" Rachel told him as she left.  
  
She and Matt were in agreement with one thing: they couldn't feel sorry for Jeff, even though they tried. Rachel rubbed her temples as she heard Christian talking on the phone, whom she assumed was Edge, yet again. He hung up as he approached her, he smiled as she asked him who he was talking to; the answer Edge that came from his lips confirmed her thought. Christian was still trying to get Edge to confess if the rumors of returning to the WWE on the Raw roster were true.  
  
" Christian, look! Both sides' cases will be heard in a few weeks, then Vince will make his decision. I'll let you in on a little secret that only a few people know: Triple H wants Edge to come to Raw for a feud! That's the only reason why this whole case is stupid; Triple H's word is the law around here, but he and Vince don't believe that the wrestlers know about it! How stupid do they think you guys are?!" She said as she laughed as Christian knitted his brows together.  
  
He walked off as she finally got back to Monica, who was talking with Matt and Steven Richards. She asked her if she was ready to go and Monica said yes as she told the two Superstars goodbye and followed her sister. They entered the backstage area as Rachel pointed to Vince, sitting next to Stephanie, who saw Rachel. She put down her headset and walked towards the two sisters; Rachel introduced Monica to Stephanie, who shook her hand and said it was nice to meet her. Vince saw them, but made no attempt to say hello, that was fine by Rachel, she and Vince never saw eye to eye! Rachel was most concerned with the wrestlers needs and Vince was more concerned with what he wanted (go figure, huh?!). 


	2. Where It All Begins!

Of course, Rachel and Stephanie didn't get along either, since Rachel was critical of Triple H. She respected him from coming back from a career threatening injury, but other than that, she disliked him. She led her sister away from the youngest McMahon and to a table, where Jerry "The King" Lawler was sitting at.  
  
" Hey Jerry! What's up for Raw tonight?"  
  
" Well you know, not a whole lot, but Edge is going to return full time to the ring tonight. He won't be able to start his program with Hunter, until he comes back from filming. Edge is supposedly going up against Randy Orton tonight for the IC title. You never know what will happen." He said as Rachel said she'd see him later and went in search of Edge.  
  
Adam Copeland was one of Rachel's closest friends when she got her job in the WWE. Two months after she started, he left for surgery on his neck; she called him just about every day. She remembered the first time she talked to him after his surgery; she could hardly hear him on the phone, so Alanah decided to do the talking for him. She couldn't help but laugh as she heard his raspy voice and Alanah repeating what he told her. She was often on the phone with him and she even flew down to Tampa, to keep an eye on him when Alanah went to visit her family; he wanted to go, but Alanah babied him and told him he couldn't.  
Rachel and Monica turned a corner and walking right towards them was Edge. He smiled at her as he approached them, "God that man has too many teeth!" Rachel thought to herself as she hugged him and said that she was glad he was back. She did express her concern about his upcoming program with Triple H, but he told her not to worry about it. She introduced Monica to him and he shook her hand and told her she was lucky to have a sister like Rachel. Monica just said sure as Rachel told Edge good-bye and the two sisters left.  
  
" I think that we need Rachel on our side to accomplish this impossible feat! Even though she and Vince don't always see eye to eye, he has great respect for her." Chris Jericho told Matt Hardy as the two friends sat in the locker room waiting for Raw to begin.  
  
" I agree with you, but what makes you so sure that she'll go along with it? She's brave, but how brave will she be to take on Vince?!" Matt protested.  
  
Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both turned to find Rachel, her arms folded across her chest. She smiled as she sat down next to Chris and draped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
" Well, at least one of you trusts me! Look Matt, if you don't need me on your side, I'll just go!" Rachel said as she started to get up, as Matt stopped her.  
  
" No wait! Sorry, I just meant that..."  
  
" I know what you meant Matt, it's no big deal! What I want to know is, what is this impossible feat the two of you are speaking of?" Rachel asked.  
  
So, the two men brought Rachel in on the impossible feat they both spoke of. When they were done, Rachel looked at them as if they were really crazy! She kind of laughed as she looked at Matt then back to Chris as they both said it was crazy, but it was worth a shot. Rachel said that she had the perfect plan, it might mean both of them losing their families, but if they were serious they had to take that risk.  
  
" If you are really serious about this, the risks involved are worse than the risks in the ring." Rachel said as she said leave the rest to her. She whispered something in their ears as both men shook their heads.  
  
She left as the two men looked at each other, not sure if that risk was worth it. Before they could answer the question they were thinking, Christian storms into the room and tells them everyone needs to be at ringside now. Both men groaned as Christian left and they followed him; Raw went on air as Vince's music hit and he made his way to the ring as the Superstars surrounded it. He swaggered his way down the ramp as he climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic.  
Matt looked at Chris, who rolled his eyes and the camera panned over to him as Vince looked in their direction. He walked over and asked if either one of them had anything they'd like to say. Both said nothing as Vince said since they didn't have anything to say then get the hell out of his sight. At that moment, both Matt and Chris stepped in the ring as Vince turned around and Chris took his mic from him. He threw it out of the ring as the other Superstars did nothing to stop them and waited. Vince started yelling as he turned around and got the Twist of Fate for his trouble. Both Matt and Chris laughed as Chris pulled Vince up, then knocked him back down with the Walls of Jericho. Vince was writhing in pain as the other Superstars did nothing and left the ring; Evolution was nowhere to be found and neither was Raw GM Eric Bischoff. 


End file.
